Cinderella
Cinderella (xworldapocalypsex) is one of the many protagonists of "The Sixth Sense" world. This 22 year old is a kind yet mischevious woman who's recently gone through heartbreak and betrayal. This event has caused anger and great caution to seep into her heart. She also has a keen sense of memory, able to recall any person and memory in her life until she was about 8. 'Powers' Cinderella has the strange but amusing gift to transform into other people. This power has a limit though, as she can not transform into a person she hasn't seen before. 'History' 'Childhood' Cinderella was one of the four children of Zeus. She was the eldest sister, but not the oldest of the four siblings. She was very close to the other two siblings, Tulio and Anya, and was very fond of her newest baby brother, Sinbad. When she was at the age of 7...disaster struck. The Government caught wind of her family. Her mother took the newborn Sinbad and sent him away to safety by some means unknown to her, and Anya was taken by Kent Mansley, a man working for The Government. What happened to Tulio is unknown to her, as it wasn't long after these events that she was taken by her father and sent away to a house far away for her safety. She was found on the porch of the house of Lady Tremain and was taken in. In little over a year, she forgot about her childhood and her life with her true family. Whether this was the work of her Father, Lady Tremain or the workings of her own mind due to the traumatic experiences is unknown. Despite that, throughout her life, she has been able to catch glimpses of her past life through her dreams without knowing what it is. 'Known Past' At the age of 10, she discovered her ability to transform. She experimented with her abilities many times before she was discovered by Lady Tremain who angrily told her to never use her powers again. She obeyed her mother for a time, but her powers were to hard to resist as she started to use them again. Cinderella was a mischevious and adventurou child and would often play tricks on her teachers and the kids who use to bully her with her powers. Because of her childish ways, she would often get scolded by her adopted mother. Cinderella grew into a beautful woman but continued to transform when her needs suited her. She eventually fell in love with Prince Charming/Robin Hood and the two were soon married, despite Lady Tremain's dislike of the man. She had lived her life with him happily, but her marraige vows to not keep anything a secret from him tugged at her heart. After much convincing to herself, she finally worked up the courage to tell him. His reaction however wasn't quite what she had hoped. She had heard of the hunters and members of the government that had searched for her kind all throughout her life, and the fear that her husband would betray her stuck in her mind. Her fears were soon realized as she overheard a conversation between her husband and a strange old man. It turns out that he worked for The Government, and he was there because the Prince called and informed them of his wife's powers. Frightened by this, Cinderella ran on the spot. She didn't run far before the guards caught her, the prince and The Government man having heard her outside the door before she ran. Feeling betrayed by the one man she trusted the most, she is escorted away and to the nearest Government HQ. Cinderella was taken to Government facility where she was to meet one of the higher ups in the government when it came to people like her. Before that however, she met Tiana. In her anger, Cinderella yelled at the guards and at Tiana before she was quickly rushed to meet Facilier. He offered her the chance to join them in helping them find others like herself and to use her powers to benefit them, but she refused, not wanting to trust anyone who was on her husband's side and believing it wrong to hunt others like her. Annoyed by this, Facilier called the guards and told them to lock her away until the next time he would try to convince her to join them. It was during her imprisonment that she remembered having heard rumors of a letter making it's way among people like her. Having recalled that she read the letter once, she remembered word for word and repeated it to herself as much as she could while locked up. Cinderella was freed later that night by Tiana. At first she was wary of the girls help, but knowing she was the only person she could turn to in the facility, she accepted her help and was taken away and to a secluded place where a horse awaited her. Saying their goodbyes, her and Tiana parted on friendly terms. Having seen the goodness within Tiana, she slipped a copy of the note she made of Megara's letter into Tiana's coat pocket before leaving. 'Current Situation' Cindy found her way to a small village where she was finally able to send her response to Megara's letter. She's been cautious in her surroundings and has begun to go from town to town in order to find Megara and get a way from her lingering thoughts of her husband. In one of the villages she had come across, she was forced to transform into Facilier when she encountered Mansley. It was from him that she discovered that her husband was also captured by The Government as well, much to her confusion. Despite the great curiousity within her, she decided to ignore it out of anger and continued on with her journey. 'Videos' ' Video:The_Sixth_Sense_Cinderella|A broken heart in the making. Video:MikomiShizuka's Sixth Sense Renegade|The escape Video:Sixth Sense ~Cinderella~ Black Sheep|Cheerful thoughts Video:Acceptance - Cinderella's Past|Cindy's past '